Jori Week
by Super67759
Summary: Seven different themes. Seven different stories. All Jori!
1. Scissors

**What is up peoples! So I was roaming around on tumblr last week in the Jori tag and then I read that Jori week started today! And I waz like WHAT! And then I waz like WoooHooo! And finally I waz like... calm. But then I decided I wanted to be apart of it and my cousin waz like Hooray!**

**But anyway this will be my first Jori fic. Or should I say ficlets? **

**These are the themes from Jori week:**

**Sunday (Today): **Scissors

**Monday (Tomorrow):** Coffee

**Tuesday (The Day After Tomorrow):** Rumors

**Wednesday ( ****The Day After, ****The Day After Tomorrow):** Inappropriate Flirting **  
**

******Thursday (The Day After, ****The Day After, ****The Day After Tomorrow):** Upside Down/Reverse******  
**

**********Friday (The Day After(x3), ****The Day After Tomorrow**): Music

**********Saturday** **(Yesterday): **Family

**Obviously, that means this story's theme has to do with scissors...in a way. Hope you like it!**

**PS: I want to give a shout out to RomanticVulcanolight. She is also participating in Jori week. You should check her stories out as well. And I also think all of you should try and participate. I don't think it matters if you post them on time. We all just want more Jori!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Me owning victorious is the equivalent of Cat acting normal, Robbie being cool, and Trina becoming likable...completely impossible. Fact._**

* * *

**Theme: Scissors**

**_Tittle: Tori's Innocent Mind_  
**

"So Vega."

"What is it Jade?"

Tori and Jade were in Tori's room discussing a homework assignment given to them by Sikowitz. They were supposed to come up with a scene that would explain economical problems. A little boring, but not too complicated. Well, except for the fact that the audience had to be kindergartners. What four year old wants to hear about the economy? Jade had been voicing her complaints about it for most of the day, and Tori feared that it was going to continue now. But considering Jade's tone, she might say something completely off topic.

"You know I like scissors, right?"

Told ya.

"Jade, your obsession with scissors is not really a secret to anyone that goes to Hollywood Arts considering you broadcast it by carrying a pair everywhere. You even decorated your locker with scissors, which frankly doesn't seem very safe - ".

"Yeah, yeah, save the lecture." Tori looks at Jade dejectedly. "Well I wasn't going to listen to you right after you rudely interrupted me!"

"Interrupted? How did I interrupt you? You asked me a question! Your the one that just interrupted m-".

"It was a rhetorical question. You done?"

"..."

"Well, are you?"

"Oh, so that one wasn't rhetorical?" Tori snips. Jade proceeds to glare at Tori menacingly. "Yes! I'm done!"

"OK, so it's well known that I like, no, love scissors. And I sort of tolerate you."

"Really Jade? We've been dating for three weeks now. Can't you be affectionate for once?"

"No."

"Jade!"

"Fine! I love scissors and I...like you."

"Come on, you've said it before."

"No I didn't. Jack Daniels said it." Tori knew that Jade was referring to the drink she had that night. But Tori remembered that Jade only had a few sips of the alcoholic beverage. Definitely not enough to say things you didn't mean.

"Jade..."

"Fine. I love scissors and you!" Tori proceeds to squeal " If you do that again, you will see less of me." Tori makes a zipping motion across your lips. "Anyway I love two things. And its natural that when people love two things, they want to combine them...in a way."

Jade examines Tori's face for a reaction, but all she gets is a blank stare.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jade face palms.

"I love you and I love scissors. I want to have both at the same time, but in a different context. Catch my drift?"

Tori looks confused.

"So you want me to buy you scissors?"

Jade face palms.

"No! I mean yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. Don't think of scissors as a thing. It's more of an idea. Call it scissoring."

Tori looks even more confused.

"That sounds more like a verb."

Jade face palms.

"It's both! OK? It's an idea and a verb!"

Finally Tori's expression changes into one of understanding.

"Ooooh I get it!"

"Finally!"

"So you want me to cut something with you."

Tori flinched as Jade face palmed once again. You can almost see Jade's hand print on her own red forehead. Jade has lost it in three, two, one.

"Oh my god Vega! How dense can you be! I want to scissor you! In your bed! In a sexually erotic way!"

Thank god no one else was in the in the Vega household at that moment. Her family would have probably suffered from multiple aneurisms if they had heard Jades frustrated outburst. Silence descends upon both girls. Jade is a little shocked that she said it so crudely. Yeah she definitely lost it. But then Jade relaxes since the topic is now in the air. Tori wouldn't object to it. She's not THAT innocent. But then Jade see's the look on the brunettes face. Tori looks completely mortified.

"Jade. I-I can't believe you would suggest something like that!"

Now it's Jades turn to be confused. Tori almost looked frightened.

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"Jade that is completely disgusting. I can't believe you'd think I would do something like that!"

"What! Tori we've done just about everything else and then some! What's wrong with scissoring?"

"Whats wrong! I can't even count the pages of that list Jade!"

"I can't believe your freaking out so much."

"Well believe it! I'm not a masochist Jade!"

"Yeah but I... wait, what?"

"I said I'm not a masochist."

The next day, everyone at school asked Jade why her forehead was so red.

**Well there you have it. The first theme. I hope it entertained you! Tomorrow I will post Coffee!**

**Review! OR you shall be punished! **

**...And I don't mean that a good way.  
**


	2. Coffee

**Well hello there. This is the second installment of Jori week. The theme is Coffee. Yay!**

**I don't know why I just cheered. Deal with it!**

**PS: I want to give out more shout outs to IamStoopKid, Sammy McCallister and Renthead015 are all participating in Jori Week. You guys are awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer: _If I owned Victorious, it wouldn't be on a children's network. Think about it..._**

* * *

**Theme: Coffee**

_**Title: Coffee vs Tea vs The Girl**_

Jade Loves Coffee.

Simple enough right? To love a certain beverage over others is completely normal.

She loves how the caffeine helps wake her up in the morning and how the De-cafe calms her at night. She loves the bitter taste of black coffee. She loves it when it's so hot because it has the power to leave burns on her tongue. She loves to watch the steam emitted from the coffee. And she loves to feel her hand warm as she wraps her fingers around the foam cup.

Yes, it's definitely no secret that Jade loves coffee.

* * *

Jade Hates Tea.

Not many people know this. No one ever sees her drinking it and Jade never mentions it, so people just assume that she either doesn't like it, or she's never tasted it. Either way, both theories are wrong. Because Jade has tried Tea and she hates it with a passion. She thinks sweet tea is way to sweet for her palate. And unsweetened tea just tastes like plain water. Not satisfying at all. She's never tried ice tea because she already knew she wouldn't like the...well ice.

She thinks the tea bags are abominations to mankind. What idiot what put a bag of weed-like crap in their drink? Yeah Jade really hates tea.

Cat is one of the very few that knows about Jades hatred of tea. Cat is the one that got Jade to try sweet tea. Jade wouldn't talk to her for weeks after that. But the last time Jade tried tea was in middle school. And no matter what, no one could get Jade to try it again.

It was established that Jade loved coffee and hated tea.

With this in mind, she made two promises to herself:

1. Jade West will never choose anything or anyone over coffee.

2. Jade West will never drink any kind of tea again.

She broke the second promise first.

* * *

Jade was serious about never trying tea again. If she where to get stranded, and the only thing left to drink was tea, she would die. Beck, Cat and her mother all tried to get her to try it again but failed miserably.

But then Jade found out She liked tea.

Tori Vega was drinking tea at the lunch table. She had looked up and saw Jade staring at her. Tori gestured to the tea.

"Do you want some?"

Jade drank more than half. And I kid you not, Beck tried to give Jade some of his tea an hour before. He was punched.

Jade Likes Tea.

But that didn't change the fact that she still loves coffee and nothing would come above that.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Jade broke the first promise on a normal night.

She always drinks her nightly De-cafe coffee. It soothes her and helps her sleep easily. She was driving at 8:40 pm toward a coffee shop. And it was raining pretty hard. Of course the harsh weather conditions did not stop Jade from hopping into her car to get her coffee. It's been 8 days since she's had her nightly coffee since the coffee shop had stopped opening late a week ago. After many angry letters that contained lot's of creative and colorful language sent by Jade, they re-opened at night once again. But it's still been eight days since she's had a good nights sleep. And she was tired.

Jade had just stopped at a stop sign when She called.

Tori Vega was stuck at Nozu, where she had a part time job. Apparently Trina was supposed to pick her up, but never showed up. The Bitch. Due to the fact that the sky was dropping buckets and the chances of catching your death were pretty high, Tori asked Jade to pick her up so she wouldn't have to walk home.

The time read 8:46. The coffee shop closed at 9:00. And Nozu was the other way. Jade knew that if she picked up Tori Vega, she wouldn't be able to get her coffee. And no easy sleep.

Jade made an illegal U-turn.

The Girl Wins.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Stupid? Awesome? In the middle? Tell me!**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Even if you tell me my writing is crap, I'll be making a face like this :D **

**But I hope you don't think my writing is feces cause that's just disturbing.**

**The next one is one of my favorites. The theme is rumors.**


	3. Rumors

**Hey I'm back for the third installment!  
**

**I want to say thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! They are greatly appreciated. I'm sorry I didn't sent PMs to all of you but I'm a little swamped. I know what I'm going to write for the last four themes. I just haven't started. I seem to have other work to do every day. It Never Stops! Let's hope I won't have to push my chapters back.  
**

******But don't worry, I would never abandon you guys. At least, not intentionally.**

**Can you even abandon someone unintentionally?**

**PS: Hey! Would you guys check out my story Scared to Death? It's about Jade knowing that it's the day of her death. It's in her POV so you get to dive deep into the mind of Jade West and see what she thinks when she's afraid. A lot of people I know loved it. So I was hoping you guys could drop by and read it and review it. That would be awesome!  
**

**Disclaimer:**_** Didn't I already cover this the last two chapters? Please let me keep the little dignity I have left!  
**_

* * *

**Theme: Rumors**

**_Tittle: To Be, or Not to Be True_**

It's no secret that there are always rumors being spread throughout Hollywood arts.

What makes a good rumor? Good rumors are the ones that have some kind of believability to them. They are the ones that make you wish it was true, because you know it would cause drama. And really, really good rumors are usually incredibly ridiculous, and yet oddly expected. Those kind of rumors spread like wildfires.

The rumor that Tori and Jade were dating was known by everyone that attended Hollywood arts in less than four minutes.

And the only people that didn't know about it, where the stars of the rumor.

Tori and Jade finally became friends after the Platinum Music Rewards. And by friends I mean the kind that hang out with each other, telling stories and laughing together. Of course, Jade still insults Tori on a daily basis. She wasn't going to give that up. The difference is that Tori knows that Jade is just kidding when she's being tormented by her. They both know nothing about the popular rumor. This is because the day the rumor had been spread, both girls had not attended school and they apparently didn't answer their phones. This only made everyone believe in the rumor even more. Almost everyone assumed Jade had convinced Tori to skip school so they could 'fuck like bunnies'. Crude I know, but what do you expect from hormonal teenagers with nothing interesting to do in their own lives?

* * *

When Robbie heard the rumor, he was a little confused. He had thought Jade hated Tori? He just couldn't understand it. But then Rex slapped him, saying "Who cares! Two chicks making out! Think about it!" Robbie tried to think about it, but he still didn't get it. Even now that they're friends, they still fight a lot. Rex was able to get Robbie to stop thinking about it by saying their 'make ups' would be very entertaining to watch now. Robbie didn't stand for over an hour.

When Beck heard the rumor, He wasn't surprised. He pretty much saw it coming from the beginning. It was just a matter of time before she was dating Tori. And it sucks that he had to start liking Tori too. But that's life. It'll kick you in the ass sometimes. So yeah he expected it. And yeah he's happy for them. But that doesn't mean it won't hurt.

When Sinjin heard the rumor, he bought a new camera.

When Andre heard the rumor, at first he was a little betrayed. When his head was going all wonky and made him think he was in love with Jade, Tori told him he shouldn't be. It was kind of hypocritical. But being Andre, he couldn't stay mad at his close friend and decided to be happy for her.

When Cat heard the rumor, she giggled. Then she proceeded to tell some obscene story that involved her brother and a circus clown.

When Freddie Benson heard the rumor, he moved to LA.

When Sikowitz heard the rumor, he yelled "Mission Accomplished!". Then he drank from his coconut.

All these reactions to just a rumor. But is the rumor even true? No. Unfortunately it's not. At least not yet. If the rumor had occurred just one week later, then it would of been true. But the fact that it wasn't, just caused hilarity to ensue. Let's fast forward to the next day.

* * *

When Jade and Tori walked into Hollywood arts, all attention was on them. It was as if they were in a TV show and someone just pressed the mute button. As they walked down the hall, the girls could feel to eyes for their piers boring into their skulls. Tori could have sworn she saw Sinjin recording them around the corner. Jade, being herself, couldn't take the silent staring.

"WHAT!"

Immediately, everyone turned away and started whispering amongst themselves. Jade and Tori where obviously the variables of their conversations due to the annoying fact that they kept glancing at the girls. The girls where trying to ignore the strange events, when Cats small arms wrapped around them, hugging them impossibly tightly.

"I love you guys so much! I knew this would happen at some point!" Cat exclaimed. Tori looked confused at the bubbly redhead.

"Cat, what are you talking about?"

"Woops! Got to go! Bye!" Cat then skipped along toward Robbie, who was currently staring at both Jade and Tori with his mouth wide open and a slight drool slipping out of the side. Jade looked disgusted. Before she could question what the hell was going on, Sikowitz came by with Beck and Andre trailing him. Sikkowitz speaks loudly, which of course attracts more unwanted attention.

"Jade! Tori! How are my two favorite females today?" Before they could answer he continues. "Good! That's nice. I'm glad you guys are doing good together. Just don't skip my class anymore, you have plenty of time to be together after school. Understand?" Again before they could get out a syllable, he interrupts. "Excellent! I shall be off!"

Sikowitz trots off toward his classroom, while the girls stare at him as if he's from a different dimension. Then Andre startles Tori by giving her a big hug. Tori awkwardly returns it. Beck then puts his hand on Jades shoulder and just nods at her. As if it explains everything. It's easy to see the sadness in his eyes. Then both guys walk away.

The girls silently watch as they go. They really don't know what to saw at this point. They make a silent agreement to each other. They would talk in the bathroom where they had some privacy from the staring eyes.

As they walked into the bathroom, they could hear gasps coming from behind them. Their whispering became louder and more urgent.

There was a girl in the bathroom. She was fixing up her make up like a normal self-conscious teenage girl. When she recognized who was accompanying her, she immediately started fumbling to pack up her make up stuff as fast as she can.

"I'm s-sorry. Let me just g-get out of your way." she then raced out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. No doubt she was spreading more rumors about how Jade and Tori practically threatened her to leave. On the contrary, the girls in question had rather perplexed expressions plastered on their faces.

"Did the entire student body decide to start smoking crack? What the hell is going on?" Jade asked Tori.

"I have no clue. Something probably happened yesterday. Jade, what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! I wasn't even at school yesterday. You would know!"

Tori looked confused. "I would?"

"Yeah, I went to your house so we could study for today's test."

"Jade, that was at 3:30..."

Jade shrugged "What's your point?"

"You still could have gone to school!"

"Well I didn't think it was fair that I had to go to school and you didn't."

"I had to take care of Trina. She has the flu and my parents couldn't stay home with her yesterday. I told you about this already!"

"Yeah well, I still didn't think it was fair."

"Oh grow up, West."

As soon as Tori said that, she knew it was a mistake. She knew what happens when she accidentally called Jade by her last name. She was in for it. Jade glared at Tori.

"Bad move, Vega." Jade started creeping closer.

"Jade! I meant Jade! Please, it was an accident!"

Tori knew it was futile. Jade was having none of it. With the reflexes of an invisible ninja, Jade grabbed Tori and started tickling her mercilessly. Any random observer would think that this was just a tickle fight between two close friends. But in those situations both girls should be smiling. Jade was not smiling. You could tell she meant business. Tori started trashing as she tried to get out of Jades grip, but Jade was fully determined to give Tori her punishment.

Now, the bathroom is somewhat sound proof. You can't really hear anything unless people where talking right by the door. So the students gathered around outside of the door to the bathroom could not hear the giggles or moans they expected to hear. And no one dared to go inside, fearing that they would come back out with scissors jammed into their eyes.

Then the door shook violently and a large thumping sound was heard. That indicated bodies had just pushed against it. Assumptions started being made. Most believed that Jade had just pinned Tori and was now ravishing her against the door. And now that they where close to the door, everyone could hear Tori moan in what they thought was pleasure. And it was really hard to miss Tori yell at the top of her lungs.

"JADE!"

Girls where fanning themselves.

Guys where hiding themselves.

Robbie was passed out.

And Rex was recording it all.

Jade and Tori were in for a surprise.

* * *

**There you have it. Gosh, don't you love rumors that aren't about you? I hope you enjoyed it, almost as much as I did.**

**I don't know why I added Freddie from ICarly. It was a kind of random-ass decision. But I don't think you guys care. At least I hope not. Please don't hurt me.**

**Anyway Inappropriate Flirting will be next. And remember, it might not be posted early tomorrow like this one was. It may even be pushed back a day. But it will be posted! Please review! **

******Don't forget to check out my story Scared to Death!**

**Until next time.  
**


	4. Inappropriate Flirting

**Hey guys! I did PM most of you that it would be a while until I updated again cause I was swamped with school work that I never did. Damn the person who invented procrastination. I'm actually still a little swamped. I don't know how I'm managing to write this right now. Your Welcome.**

**I did manage to start on another story. It's fairly easy and didn't require that much thought. It's called Cyber Frenemies. Just Jade and Tori texting each other throughout the series. Check it out if you haven't!  
**

**The next prompt may also take a while to be posted. Mainly because I have no idea what to write for it.**

**Here's a little fun fact: My original idea for this prompt was to have the gang at Tori's house. They where going to be practicing improve by doing that alphabet thing. Jade and Tori where going to be ignoring the scene and just be flirting using the correct letters. It would have been in Becks POV. I tried it, but it just wasn't coming together and I didn't really think it was as good as my first three chapters. I decided to choose quality over being on time.**

**Disclaimer: _Lets play unscramble! I no'td wno iosuricvt. Did you get it? Well too bad! Yeah that's right cry! ... I have issues._**

* * *

**Theme: Inappropriate Flirting**

**Title: Double Entendre**

**(Jade's POV)**

Why the hell is she still staring at me?

Tori's been staring at me since she and the others got back from Sikowitz's classroom. Sikowitz had kicked me out ten minutes before the bell rang for some reason. I didn't really care. I had been sitting at our usual table waiting for the others. When the bell rang, they came by with food on their trays. I didn't acknowledge them, but I could feel Vega staring at me constantly. When I tried my menacing glare on her to scare her off, she just smirked and winked at me. I tried to fight it, but I could still feel my face heat up. What was that about?

And why is everyone else hiding their faces? They seem to be smiling. I notice them glance my way every now and then. Seriously, what the hell is happening?!

"Jade where did you get that shirt? It's so cute!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Cat's disturbingly chirpy voice.

"Oh this? I found it in my closet. It was hiding behind a mountain of clothes. I was trying to organize my stuff when I found it. It took forever."

"In a closet, you say?" Vega captures my attention. What the hell does she want now?

"Yeah. What of it, Vega?"

"How long did it take for you to finally come out?" I stare at her like she grew another head. What kind of question is that?

"About an hour?" Everyone else at the table cover their mouths once again and start to snicker. What the fuck?

"An hour! Wow that's pretty fast compared to certain others." She glances at Robbie. Everyone clearly noticed and had an even harder time keeping in their laughs. Except Cat and Robbie. Robbie looked offended and Cat was just entirely confused. Unfortunately, she's not the only one.

"So what if Robbie spends a long time in his closet. It's not abnormal." Beck and Andre are now seriously laughing. They try to cover it but it's pretty pointless. "What?!"

"Don't worry about it, Jade. I'm just glad you didn't stay in that closet too long." Another wink. She winked again. Why a wink? Now I have the urge to stab it with a fork. But I decided I didn't want to get expelled.

Soon everyone settled down. Vega even stopped staring at me excessively. Thank god. Now I can eat my burger in peace. My god that's delicious!

"Jeez! This burger is a gift from heaven!" Andre, having ordered the thing I did, agrees.

"Yep, this burger is slamin'."

"So you like burgers Jade?" I groan loudly. Vega, Shut up already!

"Yeah."

"That's cool. I remember when I first had one. It looked warm and dark, and juicy and inviting. I wasn't sure just what I wanted to do with it at first. I carefully pulled it apart with my fingers to look into it better. I knew how great it would be if I just started eating it."

... What-The-Fuck? Is Tori implying what I think she's implying? No it can't be. Not innocent Vega. Maybe she just has a twitch in her eye or something.

"U-uh." For the first time ever, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say at this point. Luckily, I was saved by the bell. Thank god. Why is Vega saying these un-proper things? I didn't even think she was capable of saying anything remotely suggestive. That was just over the top. And why did it get really hot when she said that? The clouds must have decided to move out of the suns way or something. That's when I realize that I have writing class next period with Vega and the others. Damn! If she keeps acting this way, I don't know how I'll react. I don't really feel like going to jail any time soon.

I quickly leave the area and get to class, completely ignoring the teacher greeting everyone at the door. Why does she do that anyway? It's really not necessary, it's fucking annoying. She keeps saying good afternoon as a walk in. What if I'm having a bad day, cause my uncle just died? Then it wouldn't be a very good afternoon, so if she says that to me on one of those days, I'm getting suspended for using some colorful language.

I sit down in my seat and check the slap. I notice that Vega updated.

**Tori Vega**

**This day just keeps getting better. Can't wait for writing class!  
**

**Mood: Excited  
**

What the hell does she mean by that?

"Jade, please put away your phone."

Damn. Apparently Mrs. Randall is still upset that I didn't greet her back. I put my phone away. Then I feel someone sit right beside me. Imagine my surprise when I saw Vega sitting there. Vega is sitting next to me? Does she want a death wish?

When I notice her, all she does is wink at me again. OK now I'm convinced that there is definitely something wrong with her eye. I'm really close to tearing it out of it's socket cause it's bothering me. I notice Beck sitting beside her, trying not to laugh again. What the hell is going on!?

"OK class, we're going to do a quiet activity. Everyone will just write their own poem in just fifteen minutes. The best one will get a prize. Time starts now."

Everyone scrambles to get papers and pencils. I begin writing my master piece from disturbing beginning to tragic end. When the time was up everyone had to read there's out loud. After I read mine, almost everyone was cringing. Robbie looked like he was about to puke.

Mission accomplished.

Then Tori went up next. As soon as she gets to the front of the class her gaze locks on mine.

"I named my poem. My Very First Time" I don't like the way she is looking at me. And yet I feel warmth at the pit of my stomach. That can't be healthy.

Just as I was about to ask to go to the nurse, Tori starts to read.

_"The sky was dark_  
_The moon was high_  
_All alone just she and I_

_Her hair was soft_  
_Her eyes were blue_  
_I knew just what_  
_She wanted to do"_

Blue eyes? What is Vega up too?_  
_

_"Her skin so soft_  
_Her legs so fine_  
_I ran my fingers_  
_Down her spine"_

My eyes proceed to bulge out of their sockets.

_"I didn't know how_  
_But I tried my best_  
_I started by placing_  
_My hands on her breast"_

My chin is touching the floor now. What the hell is she doing? Why is she staring at me? My god, it's getting hotter in here._  
_

_"I remember my fear_  
_My fast beating heart_  
_But slowly she spread_  
_Her legs apart"_

No! No! No! This isn't happening! She is not talking about me! I am not getting turned on by this! Wait what?_  
_

_"And when I did it_  
_I felt no shame_  
_All at once_  
_The white stuff came"_

I think I almost blacked out. And is that drool sliding down the corner of my mouth? I never drool! This is too much._  
_

_"At last it's finished_  
_It's all over now_  
_My first time ever_  
_At milking a cow!"_

..._  
_

No! Are you fucking kidding me?!

I didn't hear everyone clapping and I didn't see the teachers disturbed face. I didn't even feel Tori sit back down next to me.

But I did hear her whisper in my ear so seductively that it gave me chills.

"Did you enjoy the poem?"

Why the fuck is this happening?!

**1 hour earlier (No POV)**

"Jade, Please Leave!"

"What? There's still ten minutes left of class."

"I am aware of that. But your presence is no longer needed. Now scat."

"Whatever."

Jade leaves the room uncaring.

"Why'd you kick her out?" Robbie asks Sikowitz.

"Because curly haired one, we are going to do an exercise involving her. And by we, I mean one of you." Sikowitz picks up one of the two hat's behind him. "This hat contains each of your names. Who would like to do the honors." Cat immediately raises her hand.

"I do! I love honors!"

Sikowitz trots over to Cats seat. She enthusiastically pulls a name out.

"YAY! I got Tori!"

Tori proceeds to groan dramatically. "Ah great. I'm going to die aren't I?"

"Nonsense Tori! You are going to choose what you are going to do from this hat."

"My god, what is it with you and hats?" Said Rex. Sikowitz ignores the rude puppet, and proceeds to bring the second hat over to Tori.

"Tori, please chose an action."

Tori reaches in and grabs a slip.

"Oh no. No way am I doing this." Tori doesn't look upset, but she does look frightened. Andre tries to see over her shoulder.

"What does it say?"

Before he could read it, Sikowitz plucks it out of Tori's hands.

"Oooh. Tori, you must flirt with Jade for the rest of the school day."

The class bursts out in laughter at this announcement as if they just heard the funniest joke known to man. Rex turns his attention to Robbie.

"Man, thank you for forcing me to come today."

Tori ignores this comment.

"I can't do that. Jade would kill me!

"Yes you are. Or else I'm taking 20% off your final grade."

"What!"

"Yes. But don't be blunt about it. Be creative. This is a creative school after all."

Tori's expression changes from distraught, to interest.

"Can I use double entendres?"

"I have no idea what those are."

"They're sentences with more than one meaning. You could be saying one thing, but it could be interpreted as something else. Can I flirt like that?"

"Um. Sure go for it."

An evil grin spreads across Tori's face that almost rivals Jades. Almost.

"That works."

Everyone left the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Sikowitz then grinned as he turn back to the two hats that contained slips with the same things on them. 'Tori' and 'Flirt'

* * *

**I just got the chills. Which is weird cause it's like, a hundred degrees in here. Anyway hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
**

**Before you ask, no I didn't write that awesome poem. My friend should it to me. That poem is what inspired this chapter. Let's face it. It's a bad ass poem.**

**I don't know who wrote. My friend says he did but I'm 100% sure he didn't. He's one of those compulsive liars that can't tell the truth to save their lives. I'm serious. If he swears to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; he just lied. More like he swears to tell a lie, the whole untruth, and nothing but a big fat lie.**

**That and he can't write for shit.**

**By the way, I actually have an idea for another Jori story (hey that rhymed!). I've pretty much figured out what is going to happen in the story, except for the conclusion. So I want your opinion. Do you want me to start writing the story anyway? Or do you want me to wait until I figure out how I'm going to end it?**

**Please leave a review and let me know.**


	5. Upside Down Reverse

**Yes I know I'm taking forever. I'm trying though, I really am.**

**So, when I first thought of this idea, I wasn't really feelin it. I thought it would be pretty dumb actually. But when I finished writing it, I was like 'Wow'. So I think it's pretty good. I hope you guys agree.  
**

**So I'm assuming that I can write about either upside down or reverse. I choose reverse, but I guess they're kind of the same. Anyway this story is basically the story of Jade and Tori's life together told backwards. Or should I say 'in reverse'.**

**Disclaimer:**_ Excuse me while I channel Jade West. NO!_

* * *

**Theme: Upside Down/Reverse**

**Title- 'In Time: A Story Told Backwards'  
**

**Jade - Age: 62**

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep_

The monitor in the white room constantly tuned every second. _  
_

It annoyed the crap out of Jade, who was currently laying in a clean white bed. Jade's request for a black room was obviously ignored.

The door to the room opened. In came Cat and her husband Robbie. Even though Jade was having trouble seeing, she could tell Cat was still rocking her red velvet hair.

Both Cat and Robbie had solemn looks on their faces. Cat was juggling her cell phone back in forth between her hands. Jade looked at them expectantly.

_Beep ... ... Beep ... ... Beep_

"They're not coming, are they?" Jade croaked, her voice raspy.

At Jade's question, both of the lovers shock their heads no.

"I expected that."

"Andre's on his way." Robbie says, hoping to lighten the mood.

"He's most likely too late."

Cat's eyes got wide.

"Jade don't say that!"

_Beep ... ... ... Beep ... ... ... Beep_

"Why not Cat?! It doesn't matter anyway! What do I have to live for?! My daughters hate me! Beck despises me! And Tori, oh god Tori." Jade can't hold her tears back anymore as they flowed freely from her face. "I was wrong. It really was my fault. Not his. I should have acted differently. Told her something!"_  
_

"Stop!"

The power of Cats voice made Jade stop cold.

"Stop blaming yourself Jade. Yes, you did make mistakes. But you still have to forgive yourself. Just like Tori did."

Jade scoffed.

"Tori never forgave me."

_Beep ... ... ... ... Beep ... ... ... ... Beep._

"Yes she did. Remember the ring? She was still wearing it." Cat insisted. "And she told me. She will always love you." Cat searches inside her purse and takes out a object. Jade didn't know what it was at first, but once Cat brought it closer she gasped.

"Y-you found it. How?"

"It took a lot of searching, but eventually I found it outside near some dog poop."

"Charming."

"It's fine, I washed it." Cat brings the stuffed black bear with green eyes over to Jade. Jade admires it and hugs it to her chest.

"Thank you Cat."

"No problem."

_Beep ... ... ... ... ... Beep ... ... ... ... ... Beep._

When Cat notices Jade's heart begin to slow she proceeds to tuck her in.

"Jade, I want you to remember that me, Robbie, Andre _and_ Tori love you. No matter what we always will. Never forget that." Cat then gives Jade a chaste kiss on her forehead. And simultaneously, the beeping machine flat lines into a continues high tune._  
_

Robbie hangs his head and Cat whips a tear from her eyes.

"Sleep well Jade. Say hi to Tori for me."

**Jade - Age: 47**

"Go away. You're not welcome here." Christine, Tori's older daughter at 22 years old, proceeds to bluntly reject her other mother.

"How many times do I have to say it? I was only protecting you. I still love you and your sister." Jade tries to reason with her stubborn daughter.

"Yeah? Well the feelings not mutual."

The door is slammed in Jade's face with a resounding thud.

**Jade - Age: 47**

"I don't think I can do it, Andre."

"Yes you can. Just try to talk to them. I'm sure they'll understand."

"No _you_ don't understand. They're just as stubborn as me. They wouldn't even let me come to the funeral. And did you see the way they where staring daggers at me in the hospital? They don't want to see me. Not now, not ever."

"You won't at least give it a try? They are your daughters, you know?"

Jade sighs.

"I know."

**Jade - Age: 46**

Jade watches the funeral from afar, wishing she had brought an umbrella as rain cascaded down on her, drenching her clothes and staining her cheeks.

Although that could've just been her tears.

**Jade and Tori - Age: 46  
**

Jade had to sneak into Tori's hospital room.

She had a feeling her daughters or Beck would not be happy to see her. Plus, the doctor still isn't allowing any visitors. The perfect time to see her wife after so long. But when she sees Tori in the bed with needle in her arms, her heart shatters. She walks to the bed and sobs silently against Tori's stomach.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for saying those things to you." Jade looks at Tori's face, hoping to see her stir. She doesn't.

"I doubt you'll ever forgive me. I doubt you even love me anymore. But everything I said to you that night, was a complete lie. I still love you. I always will."

Jade grabs onto Tori's hand. "I only wanted to protect you."

Then she felt it. She looked down and sure enough, there on Tori's finger was the diamond engagement ring. She didn't have a chance to react to it. The door opened and in came everyone including the doctor and nurse. All had solemn expressions. But Beck and her daughters sad expression morphed into anger once they saw Jade. Hell broke loose. Arguments started, threats exchanged, and tears fell.

No one noticed as Tori passed away.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 46**

Jades phone rings loudly through her apartment that she bought years ago in San Diego. Seeing that the number is Cats, she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Jade! Tori's in the hospital!"

"What?! What happened?!" Jade practically jumps from her couch.

"Something about stress overload and a heart attack! Hurry! I'll text you the address."

"I'm on my way."

******Jade and Tori - Age: 46**

"Hey mom? Do you think you could let me borrow some cash? I'm a little short. And please don't tell me to get a job." Cassie yells out as, she walks into the house. When she gets no answer, she becomes concerned. "Mom are you home? Hello?" Cassie walks into the kitchen, hoping to find some spare money.

"Oh my god, Mom!"

What she does find, is Tori unconscious on the ground.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 42**

Cat opens the door to Jade's apartment.

"Hey Jade I - Oh my Gosh!"

The entire apartment is in disarray. Clothes where everywhere and random boxes where over turned. It was disastrous. Jade was frantically flipping things over, with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't find it Cat! I've lost it!"

"What did you loose?"

"The bear. I can't find my bear." Jade continued to mess up the house even more. She seemed to be going into hysterics. Cat came closer to her.

"Jade you need to calm down. It could still be at Tori's house, we could go get it."

"Beck would never let me go near Tori again! Hell, she wouldn't even _want_ to see me! And anyway, I know I brought it with me! Oh my god it's really gone!"

"Please calm down Jade."

"I can't calm down! Aside from my ring, that was the most valuable thing I had that reminded me of her! Now it's gone!" Cat threw her arms around Jade, forcing her tears back. She needed to be strong. She needed to be strong for Jade.

After all, this wasn't the first time Jades broken down because Tori wasn't there to support her.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 39  
**

Jade was reading when she hears knocking on her door. Assuming it's either Cat or Andre she invites them in.

"Come in, the doors open." It wasn't Cat or Andre. "Beck!"

Beck closed the door behind him. He didn't look very happy.

"Explain yourself Jade." He said in a stern tone. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about.

"I was only trying to protect her."

"You didn't have to say those things to her!"

"It was the only way to get her to leave!"

"Tori is a complete wreck because of what you said! She barely even smiles anymore!" Jade looks down to the floor. "What happened to the old Jade? The one that spent soo much money to propose to Tori. The one that loved her." Jade glared at him.

"Don't you dare imply that I don't love her! I always will!"

"Then why didn't you tell her that!"

"I didn't want to see her get hurt!"

Beck looks at her. Disbelief was all over his face.

"Well it's too late for that." He opens the door, intending to leave. But not before he speaks again. "I've had it with you Jade. Don't come near me, Tori, or her daughters again. We're done with you."

The door slam echos throughout the apartment.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 38  
**

The door to Jades apartment shakes, as someone frantically knocks on the other side. Jade looks up from her computer screen.

"What do you want Cat?"

"This isn't Cat." At the sound of the very familiar voice, Jades heart stops. She slowly gets up from her computer and opens the front door. Only to be greeted with chocolate brown eyes and well defined cheek bones.

"Tori." Tori jumps into Jades arms and kisses her desperately. Jade couldn't help herself. She kissed back. Tori wraps her legs around Jade as she uses her foot to close the front door.

Jade knows its wrong to be kissing Tori without any words exchanged. She knows it's wrong to be leading Tori into her bed room without any explanation. And she knows it's wrong to not care, as she peels off Tori's clothes and makes love to her wife after three long years.

To say it was awkward afterward would be an underestimate. The passion and lust was gone. And the clothes where back on. Now, there is only the memory of Jade leaving.

"Why'd you go?"

"I left a note."

"I didn't want a fucking note! I wanted you!"

"I'm sorr-."

"Don't even say it! Sorry won't help at all! What was I supposed to tell Christine and Cassie? You know they loved you dearly! How could you just leave us like that with only a note?"

"Because of you!" Jade exploded.

"W-what?" Tori stuttered with shocked expression.

"Because I couldn't stand you to see anymore! I couldn't stand to be around you!"

"Jade, stop that."

"Stop what? Telling the truth? I dated you out of pity Tori! That note was a lie! I didn't leave because of him, I left because of you!"

"Jade, please don't -"

"I dated you out of pity! I never wanted to be with you! I never even loved you or those annoying brats!"

Tori knew Jade was lying. But those words, are not something you can just sweep under the rug. Tori bolted out of the house, a waterfall of tears cascading down her face. Once the door is closed Jades legs give out and she falls to the floor, grasping her chest where her aching heart is.

This is how Cat finds her, three hours later.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 35  
**

Tori barges into Cat and Robbie's apartment, crying hysterically. Cat immediately jumps up and hugs Tori.

"Tori what's the matter?" Tori then throws a sheet of paper down on the ground. Jades signature at the bottom was distinct.

"Jades gone!"

******Jade and Tori - Age: 35  
**

"No!" Jade's father boomed.

"Dad calm down."

"No! My daughter is not a lesbian! I will not allow this!"

"Dad stop it." Jade desperately tried to talk to him.

"You break up with her at once, or I will separate you two. And trust me, I won't make it easy."

Jade knew her dad. And she knew he would do everything in his power to get Tori away from her. Then Jade had a flash back to when she was younger. A meaty fist slammed into her face and she fell to the ground. She remembered the pain in her stomach, as she was kicked multiple times.

She was only ten at the time.

This was all it took for Jade to make the hardest decision in her life.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 35  
**

"How could you Jade? You lied to my face!"

"You know I didn't want to tell him!"

"We're married with two children! This whole time I thought your dad knew! How can I ever trust you again?"

Cassie comes down the steps rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy? Whats going on?"

"Please go back upstairs sweetie." Tori tells their daughter in a tone that is completely opposite from the way she's feeling. She immediately recognizes whats happening.

"It wasn't mommas fault!" Even though Cassie has no idea what her moms are fighting about, she doesn't hesitate to take Jade's side, like always.

"Your moms right baby. Just go upstairs." Cassie obeys Jade and runs up the steps, hoping her moms will work it out. Jade turns back to her wife.

"You know what? I'm resolving this. I'm going to tell him right now."

"Really?" Tori asks hopefully. Jade kisses Tori on her lips. And walks away to put on her jacket.

"Really. Love you."

"Love you too."

******Jade and Tori - Age: 30  
**

"Tell me again why we're adopting instead of using Robbie's seed?" Tori questions her wife.

"Oh please. If we did decide to use artificial insemination, we would use Beck's or Andre's, not that spaz of a nerd." Jade scoffs.

"Hon, I'm serious."

"Because Tori, their are so many kids in this world without parents. If we create a new child, I'd feel like we ignored the cries of a child that wants a place to call home."

Tori stares at Jade in disbelief.

"Wow, that's so sweet."

Jade waves off the sugar covered comment.

"Yeah, yeah. We're only getting one right now though."

They sit through the boring interview process, and then go into the room full of young children.

"No one younger than five years old." Jade whispers to Tori.

"You're unbelievable."

Then, Tori feels small hands pull on her jeans. She turns and sees a brunette girl that looks about 5, holding the hand of what looks like a three year old.

"Hello miss. You're really pretty."

"Aw. You're pretty too!" Jade smiles as her wife hugs the little child. "I'm Tori and this is Jade." Jade waves at them.

"This is my little sister Cassie. I'm Christine."

******Jade and Tori - Age: 23  
**

"Jade West, do you take Tori Vega to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

******Jade and Tori - Age: 22  
**

"Jade what is wrong with you? You've been acting weird since we got here! Was it something I did?"

Tori and Jade where at a July 4th party with their friends at the park. Jade couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

"No it's not you. I swear I'm fine."

"The fireworks are about to start guys." Cats ever shrill voice warns them. Tori seems to forget Jades odd behavior as she drags her to their group of former high school friends.

"Come on, lets go see the fireworks."

They all huddle together and watch the fireworks together. Many different colors flash before their eyes. The Beck turns to Jade and winks at her. He backs up a few paces, with Cat, Andre and Robbie. Tori doesn't notice because her attention is all on the fireworks. Then it happens. A few fireworks explode in the sky spelling out colorful words.

'Will u marry me, Tori?'

Tori quickly turns to Jade, just to find her on her knees with a beautiful diamond ring in her hands.

"Tori, will y-" Jade doesn't even get to finish. Tori threw herself in Jades arms, chanting 'yes' in between kisses.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 19  
**

"Have you told your dad about us yet?"

"No. Why would I? He's completely homophobic."

"But, I don't feel right keeping secrets from people. And it makes me feel like your ashamed of me."

Jade grabs Tori and kisses her sensuously.

"Don't say that. You know I love you. I'll never stop. I'll tell him OK?"

"OK. Thank you. I love you too."

Tori rolls over in bed and falls asleep. Leaving Jade with a worried look on her face.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 18  
**

It didn't take long for Jade to figure out who left the surprise in her locker.**  
**

A knock on Tori's door startle her off the couch. She walks to the front door and opens it.

"Ja-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish. Jade pounces on her and kisses her continuously. Tori kisses her back with just as much force. When they finally separated Tori spoke.

"Wha-?"

"Just go with it Vega." And she did.

And needless to say, that was a good night.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 18  
**

It was pretty much a normal day at Hollywood Arts for Jade. That is until she opens her locker just to find a stuffed black bear with bright green eyes and a love note in it's furry paws.

******Jade and Tori - Age: 16**

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

* * *

**The end.**

**Ow. My heart. It hurts. Does your heart hurt?**

**Wow, that was actually pretty good. I thought it was going to suck. Definitely different from my other stories. What did you guys think?**

**I'm pretty sure you guys noticed I didn't go too deep onto their lives. You only got to read about relationships. I know you got questions like 'What were there careers?' and 'What was Tori doing?'.  
**

**Well when I think of an answer, do you guys want me to make an extended oneshot about it?  
**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
